


My World of Truth

by dancerjb



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-10
Updated: 2014-08-10
Packaged: 2018-02-12 14:10:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2112876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancerjb/pseuds/dancerjb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tommy's family has a secret and he doesn't know how to tell Adam.  But Adam may have a secret too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My World of Truth

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own none of the characters, they are their own fabulous selves. I've just borrowed them for this story.

The white wolf sat watching again. It was the same time as yesterday, in fact it had been the same time for the past week. The young man walked around the park, his head bowed looking as though he had the weight of the whole world on his shoulders.

The wolf wanted to help, wanted to let the man know that everything would be alright. Things do work out for the good. But he couldn’t make himself be seen. It was too dangerous. There were still people who wouldn’t understand, people who would shoot first, listen later. He couldn’t take that chance, not in his current form. But he daren’t say or do anything in his human form either, he couldn’t scare the young man any more than he already was.

The wolf watched as the young man turned the corner and headed back to his apartment. He’d followed him one night to see where he went. When he knew he was safely home the wolf had gone back to running off his excess energy. Tonight though he didn’t feel like running, tonight he just wanted to be with his family.

As the young man disappeared around the corner the wolf turned and headed home. He would find out what was holding the young man back, and he’d be there to help him – always.

^V^

1853

  
“Katherine, please believe me, I love you and I’m going to do everything in my power to make sure it’s you that I will marry next month.”

“Oh Joseph, I’m scared. I love you so very much and I know the Cartwright family, they are powerful people. More powerful than we can ever imagine.”

“No one is going to hurt you I promise.”

“You can’t say that my love, you can’t promise me anything.”

“I can promise that we will be married. I must go now, I’m going to meet Rosalie tell her….tell her I can’t marry her as I’m in love with someone else.”

“But Joseph, your family needs the help of the Cartwrights. You’ve said yourself your plantation will have to be sold if they don’t back you with their money. I’d hate for you to detest me and our child when you are forced to leave your family home.”

“I’m doing this for our child.” He put one arm around Katherine’s shoulders, the other hand he placed gently on her swollen belly. “Now you are beginning to show, I have to do what is right, and I don’t care about the money, I care about you and our miracle in here.” He gently patted her stomach.

“How are you going to explain it to your family?”

“We’ve always told each other the truth and I am not going to stop now. I’m going to explain how I fell in love with the most beautiful girl in New Orleans, how she is with child and that I am going to marry her. My parents are getting old and father has said he needs someone to take over the plantation. He knows I have no interest in running it, so maybe this is the time we sell.”

“Oh my love I sincerely hope you’re right. I don’t want them thinking I’m forcing you into this marriage just because I’m carrying your beautiful child.”

“My darling they will know how much I love you and that you aren’t forcing me to do anything against my will.” He moved to face her and kissed her gently. “I will be back for you in two hours. Then we can go and tell your parents.”

“Oh Joseph my love, please be careful, I’ll wait for you for as long as it takes.”

Reluctantly he let her go. Picking up his hat and riding crop he headed out of the door. Not looking back he climbed aboard his horse and headed for his family home and Rosalie who he knew would be waiting for him. Joseph Ratliff rode off hoping that his parents weren’t too disappointed in their only son.

Joseph had met Katherine a year earlier at a celebration dinner her parents were holding for her 21st Birthday. Joseph had attended with his parents, Rosalie and her parents. He and Katherine had begun chatting during dinner when he’d been placed next to her at the table and Rosalie opposite him. He couldn’t chat to his fiancée as the table was too wide and it was rude to shout to her. So he’d filled his time chatting to Katherine and thoroughly enjoyed her company.

Joseph and Rosalie had been betrothed to each other by their parents, with Rosalie’s parents promising to fund the Ratliff’s plantation when their children got married. What neither of them had been expecting was that during the evening Joseph and Katherine’s conversation would lead them to enjoying each others company so much they arranged to meet in secret. What they originally agreed would be only once, led to once a week for three months. Then Joseph had declared his love for Katherine and she for him. Now she was three months pregnant, he was supposed to be getting married but now they were on the verge of confessing everything and ready to leave New Orleans and begin a life together.

The two hours passed so slowly, Katherine began pacing up and down, worried that something bad had happened to her one true love. She must have fallen asleep because she was suddenly woken by a loud banging on her door.

“Open up this instant, otherwise I will get my men to break your door down!”

“Who….who is it? Where is Joseph?”

“Oh he’s here with me, now open the door this minute.”

“Joseph, please….please tell me you’re all right.”

“Katherine….nngh….I’m ok. Please….do as they say, I don’t want you or….” He stopped, he couldn’t let on that she was pregnant. “Katherine please just let us in….aargh!”

“Joseph, what are they doing to you?”

“You heard him, open up if you don’t want him to be harmed anymore.”

Katherine reluctantly unlatched the door, and before she could open it fully the door was slung open. Joseph was pushed through the opening followed by a woman whom Katherine had only seen once before. She bent down to check on her lover, but as she did, the older woman latched onto her hair and pulled her up.

“Oh no you don’t, you’re going to sit and listen to what I have to say, then you will both give me your answers. If you don’t agree, well….you will _all_ , yes I mean that bastard child you are carrying too. You will all suffer for the rest of your lives. So I suggest you choose wisely.”

Katherine sat on a chair near the fire. She watched as Joseph crawled over to the other chair and pulled himself up to sit uncomfortably in it. She wanted to go to him, tell him to leave her and the baby, but she was scared. Not scared for her nor her child but for Joseph. Scared of what they would do to him once she’d gone.

“I’m listening, but believe me nothing you say scares me.”

The older woman laughed, “my dear child, you know nothing about me and my family. I promise you, you will regret ever meeting Joseph Ratliff.” She moved closer to Katherine.

“We love each other and nothing will tear that love apart.”

“Katherine….please don’t make things worse for you and our child….nngh….I’m ok.”

“I don’t care what she says I will look after us all.”

“Oh, so you don’t care. Well maybe you will care about this?” The older woman moved so she was close enough to place a hand on Katherine’s gently swelling belly.

“Get off me!” Katherine tried to push the hand away.

“Oh it’s not you that is going to suffer. Not in the way this boy will when he’s born.”

“What do you mean boy? How do you know it’s a boy, it could be a beautiful little girl.”

“No my child, it will be a boy as will all the first born in his family.”

“How….how….?”

“Oh don’t sound so surprised you’ve heard the rumours about me. All of New Orleans has, and everyone is too scared of my family to do anything about it.”

“I could go to the authorities, tell them, they’d….”

“Oh no my girl, you’ll not do that. I’ll make sure it’s you who’d be tried as a witch. So you listen and you listen carefully.” The old woman looked at the men who’d arrived with her and nodded, watching as they left, closing the door.

Joseph tried to get up “please I beg you, don’t hurt my baby, I’ll do anything you ask.”

“It’s too late, your bitch here has put paid to me offering you a way out. You can blame her mentioning the authorities, for what I’m about to say.”

“It’ll never be her fault it will always be yours.”

The older woman laughed again, an evil high pitched cackle. Placing both hands on Katherine’s stomach she looked from the beautiful woman to her lover.

“This baby will be a boy, he will live a normal life until he turns 30. Then for the rest of his life he will live a double life as a werewolf. Every first child born into his family will be a boy and they will suffer the same fate. The only way they can stop this curse will be to live a full year as a werewolf. But they can only do that once their first child is born. If they choose to do that they must leave the family and live a solitary life for 12 months. If they complete this, their child will not suffer the same fate.” She uttered words that neither Katherine nor Joseph understood, stroking the swollen belly as she did so.

Katherine felt the baby moving, “what are you doing?”

“Making sure your family suffers like my family will suffer when he marries you instead of my Rosalie.”

“Stop! I’ll marry her, I can’t let you do this to Katherine and my child.” He saw the tears begin in his lovers eyes, “I won’t have anything to do with my baby, just please don’t hurt them.”

“It’s too late Joseph the damage has already been done. You will know what heartache is the first time you witness your son change. Then he will have the choice to stop it after his first son is born.”

“Can I stop the curse? Can I live my life for a year in solitary away from my child? Will that stop it, will it stop him suffering?”

“No you have to see him suffer as a werewolf before it can be stopped. That is your punishment for leaving my granddaughter.”

Katherine screamed, her belly was getting hot, it was swelling under this evil woman’s touch. Joseph got off his seat and went to hold her hand. He looked into her eyes seeing hurt, anguish and love.

“Oh how touching, you’ve just proved to me you wouldn’t keep your word to Rosalie, but believe me my word, my curse on your family will remain. You know how to stop this, it’s down to you now to explain to your boy when he’s old enough. Now, I suggest you leave New Orleans and never return.”

“What….what about my parents?”

“Joseph Ratliff your parents will never know why you left, but they will remain on the plantation. They will end their days working for my family. Pack what you can carry and leave before it gets light. That way you are guaranteed not to be seen. If anyone tries to find you they will be told you were killed. Now leave before I change my mind.” She removed her hands from Katherine’s stomach and immediately it shrank to its previous small bump, cooling down the minute the old woman’s hands were removed.

“Ok we’ll go, just promise me one thing.”

“What is that?”

“You were telling the truth about how to end the curse.”

“I wouldn’t lie to you. You have to decide what you tell your son when he reaches his 30th birthday.”

Joseph held tightly onto Katherine’s hand as they both watched the old woman get up to leave.

“Please tell my parents I’m sorry and that I love them.” Joseph called as the woman was leaving.

“They will be told.” And she was gone.

“Oh Joseph what are we going to do?”

“We have to leave I don’t want anything else happening to you and our child.”

“What about….”

“It won’t happen, she can’t do things like that she was lying.”

“But my stomach, you saw how it grew. It got so hot it was beginning to be uncomfortable. What are we going to tell our son?”

“The truth. It won’t happen, but if….oh I don’t know. All I know is I love you….both of you and we will survive, one way or another. That I promise you.

^V^

Present

  
Tommy shivered as he closed the door to his apartment. It wasn’t cold outside, just the opposite in fact. But he was cold, had felt like this for a while now. Adam had asked him why he hadn’t been out with them in a long while. Tommy couldn’t tell his boss the reason. He’d just laugh it off.

Tommy removed his jacket taking the letter from the inside pocket. He needed a drink. Reaching for the Jack Daniels he poured himself a generous helping then went to sit on his sofa. Turning the letter over in his hands he wanted to read it but he didn’t want to know the truth. He took a large gulp of his drink savouring the burn as it eased its way down his throat. Placing the glass on the coffee table he went to open the letter, just as his phone blared out Trespassing. Adam! All his friends had their own ringtones “fuck” he really didn’t feel like talking to anyone tonight. He wanted to know what his life was going to be like. The phone stopped. He picked his drink up again, he needed liquid courage to help dull the pain. He got the glass to his lips then his phone rang again. “Fuck Lambert don’t you ever give up?” He knew if he didn’t answer, it would only keep ringing or maybe Adam would end up pounding on his door at ass o’clock in the morning.

He put his glass back on the coffee table, picked up his phone and thumbed the answer icon. “Yeah!”

“And a good evening to you too Glitterbaby.”

“Whata ya want?”

“We are being a grumpy arse tonight aren’t we?”

“Look, I’m tired, hungry, got stuff I need to do, so let me ask again, whata ya want from me?” he couldn’t help the slight laugh that came from his mouth when he realised he’d quoted one of Adam’s songs.

“Ha! That’s better, that sounds more like my best friend.”

“M’sorry Adam, just got a lot on my mind right now.”

“Anything I can help you with?”

“Nah, I’ve just got stuff to sort out. I’ll be fine.”

“So ya don’t fancy coming out to Raja’s tonight?”

“Rain check Babyboy?”

“Oh ok.” Adam sounded disappointed.

“I really wanted to spend time with my kitty tonight, but how about I bring coffee and croissants for breakfast, say 9.30?”

“Make it 10.30 and you’re on.”

“But that’s half the morning gone.”

“Take it or leave it Lambert.”

“K, ok, I’ll take it. See you at 10.30 in the morning. And Tommy….”

“Yeah?”

  
“You know you can always talk to me.”

“Yeah I know, thanks man you’re the best friend anyone can have.”

“That’s what friends are for. See ya in the morning.”

“Yep see ya.” And Tommy hung up. He wanted to talk to someone but how could he talk to his boss? He finished his drink and sat staring at the unopened letter.

When Adam came off the phone he stared at it wanting so much to go to Tommy get him to explain what was bothering him. He loved his guitarist, had done since the first day he walked into the audition. That was 5 years ago now and they’d both been through so much, Tommy losing his father, Adam meeting, falling in love with Sauli then breaking up, Tommy going from his bass player to his guitarist. One thing was constant, Adam’s love for Tommy had never diminished whether as a friend or…. _or what Lambert, what do you want him to be? You need to tell him first, be truthful with him. He’s open minded, shit look at the horror movies he watches. But they’re just fantasy, you on the other hand are real life, what would he say? Would he run? You need to tell him_. Adam had wanted to explain everything, nearly had done several weeks ago, before….before Tommy went to see his mother on the anniversary of his father’s death. Then Tommy had changed. Something had happened, Tommy was carrying the weight of the world on his shoulders. And being the stubborn person Tommy could be at times, each time Adam asked, the blond guitarist had said he was alright and he just had stuff to sort out.

Well Adam had gone along with this for long enough, he needed Tommy to tell him what was wrong. He’d be able to help him then. He’d also tell him his secret and that Neil was the same. More than anything Adam wanted to tell Tommy that he had feelings for him, feelings that grew more intense when they were on stage performing, sat next to one another. _Fuck Lambert you’re screwed. And not in the way you want to be._

^V^

Tommy woke to pounding both in his head and on his front door. He remembered telling Adam to bring breakfast at 10.30. _Fuck is it that time already?_ He remembered sitting and looking at the letter and feeling sick every time he went to open it. Then every time he felt sick he’d poured himself another Jack until the bottle had been emptied and he’d passed out on his sofa.

The pounding on the door began again, he tried to will the jack hammer in his head to calm down.

“K, ok, don’t break the fuckin’ door down, you’ll have to pay for a new one. Give me a chance I’m coming.”

“Come on Glitterbaby, your coffee and croissants are getting cold.”

“I’m coming.” He opened the door to a beaming Adam. Tommy’s hair was sleep mussed and his clothes were a rumpled mess. “Come in you’ll wake the dead pounding and shouting like that.”

“Looking at you baby, think I’ve just woken the dead.” Adam looked at the dishevelled man before him and his initial thought was to drop everything he held and pull Tommy in for a hug. He so wanted to kiss and hold this man in front of him. Even his blood supply was heading in a direction he really didn’t want Tommy to witness.

Tommy turned away. “Come in, I’ll just get a quick shower, smell awful. You know where the plates are, won’t be long.” He disappeared into the bathroom.

Adam watched as the blond closed the door. He released the breath he hadn’t realised he’d been holding. _Come on Lambert you have to tell him how you feel. Tell him who you are. If he’s any friend at all he’ll understand, if he’s not then person you think then he’ll run and you’ll probably never see him again_. Adam shook his head, he had to do this now, he had to know how Tommy felt. He put the coffee and croissants on the table and sat on the sofa. He could hear the blond humming in the shower and the mere thought of the tiny man naked and covered in droplets of water caused Adam to moan, his hand automatically pressing down on the growing bulge in his jeans. _Fuck Lambert you can’t let him see this not until…._

The bathroom door opened, Tommy emerged wrapped in just a towel around his waist, his hair damp from just being washed.

Adam moaned again, it must have been louder than he thought.

“Adam, you ok?”

“What?”

“I said, are you ok. You’re not in pain are you? You know you moaned just then.”

“Fuck” he said quietly.

“Adam, what is it?”

“Shit Tommy it’s you. You really don’t have any idea what you do to me do you?”

Tommy blushed. “I…..um….I’d better go get dressed, back in a minute.” And he headed towards his bedroom. Tommy closed his bedroom door and leant up against it trying to calm his breathing down. _Did Adam mean what he said? Was that moan something….no it couldn’t have been, he’s not interested in me that way, is he? Fuck Ratliff you need to talk to him._ Tommy removed the towel from around his waist and palmed a hand over his half hard dick. _No Ratliff he’s your boss, you’re not supposed to feel like this. Besides he’s gonna run when you tell him about…_. Just thinking about Adam and the added fact that he’d now wrapped his hand around his length had it fully hard. He had to do something and quick. He heard a door close, had Adam gone? He needed to get off and now.

He moved his hand up and down his length quickly. Sliding his thumb across the slit each time he reached the head. A few more quick pulls and twists had him coming hard. He bit his lip, he didn’t want Adam to hear what he was doing.

He cleaned himself up with the towel, dressed then went to see if Adam had gone.

Adam sat back on the sofa and bashed his head on the back. _Way to go Adam you’ve blown it now. Wrong expression there_. All he could think was how Tommy would look on the receiving end of a blow job. His erection woke up again, this time he had to do something and quickly. He headed to the bathroom and locked the door. He unzipped his jeans, released his now very hard dick from its prison and began quickly jacking it. He heard Tommy emerge from his bedroom.

“Hey Lambert, where ya gone?”

Adam continued to pump his dick whilst trying to sound as casual as was possible. “Um, in bathroom be out in a minute, fuck, um help yourself to coffee and croissants.” He gripped just that little bit tighter twisting his hand as he got to the head, running his thumb over the slit each time. He needed release and quickly.

“K, I’ll get the plates.” Tommy had just sat down, was taking a sip of the warm coffee when he heard Adam moan. “You ok in there?”

“Um yeah, fine, just erm….just coming.” _Poor choice of words there_ he giggled as he shot his release down the toilet. He must have moaned louder than he thought, he was just pleased he hadn’t called Tommy’s name when he came. There had been many a night he’d jerked off to the images of Tommy riding him and he’d called his name as he came.

He washed his hands, splashed cold water on his face, took a deep breath then went back to have coffee with his friend.

Adam sat down next to his best friend, then realised he’d sat on something as he heard it scrunch underneath him. Lifting up he retrieved the envelope Tommy had spent the previous night staring at.

“Hey Tommy Joe, someone sending you love letters?”

Tommy saw what Adam had in his hand, all but snatched it from him and stuffed it in his pocket.

“Hey I was only joking baby. You don’t have to say anything if you don’t want to.”

“M’sorry, just something I have to sort out.”

“Look tell me to shut the fuck up, but there’s been something bothering you ever since you came back from seeing your mom.”

“Adam I….”

“No Tommy, I’m not taking you saying you’re ok when clearly you’re not. I’m your friend as well as your boss and I want to help you. I love you Thomas Joseph Ratliff.”

Tommy looked at his best friend, he could feel tears begin to sting his eyes. He couldn’t tell Adam he’d hate him.

“I….there is….fuck, you are really going to hate me. I don’t want to leave the band, don’t want to leave you. I love you too Adam Mitchell Lambert, but once you know about me you’ll hate me, hate my family.”

“Hey it can’t be that bad. We all have things going on that we think are gonna break us, but we have friends to help us through. I’m here for you Tommy Joe. Like I hope you’ll be here for me.”

“Always Babyboy.” Tommy surprised himself by turning and planting a chaste kiss on Adam’s lips.

Adam, surprised at first held his breath, then gently placed his hand on Tommy’s neck and kissed him back.

They pulled apart when the need to breathe overtook them.

“Wow. Um sorry baby I erm….”

Tommy put a finger on Adam’s lips to quieten him. “No need to be sorry, was me that started it.”

“I know, but I’ve wanted to do that for such a long time. I just didn’t know how you felt.”

“I loved how we used to kiss every night on the Glam Nation Tour, then you met Sauli. I admit I was jealous at first, but then he and I became good friends. Then when….” He retrieved the letter from his pocket, “when I was given this and you had split from Sauli, I knew I couldn’t have a future with you and maybe with the band either.”

“Whatever it is can’t be as bad as you think.”

“Oh Adam I wish that were true. There is a lot you don’t know about me, about my family.” Adam looked at his watch. “Look Adam if you have to go, then go, I’ll see you at rehearsals tomorrow.”

“No way am I leaving you, not when you’re in this mess. It’s about time we both came clean. I have wanted you for so long and now after that kiss I think you want the same.” Tommy blushed and nodded slightly. “Good, then we need to be open and honest with each other like we’ve never been before.”

“You may not want me after I’ve told you everything.”

“Listen, let me phone Neil, tell him I’m staying here with you and we’ll both meet him and the rest of the band at the studios in the morning.”

“K, but why Neil?”

“I’ll explain that after too. Now why don’t you go down to the deli on the corner, get us a stockpile of food, because baby once we start I’ve a feeling it’s going to take the rest of the day and night. Plus you look as though you could use the fresh air.”

“Yeah, I could, you always know what I’m in need of, that’s why I love you. And if we eat everything we could always get take away later.”

“Sure. Now you go get food, I’ll ring Neil, then we can talk. And Tommy….”

“Mmm.”

“I meant what I said…. I really do love you.” He kissed him quickly.

“Fuck and I thought I was the only one who was falling in love.”

“No baby. Look we can talk about that later. One thing at a time. Ok?”

Tommy nodded, half smiled, kissed Adam quickly then left to get food.

On his way down the stairs he smiled, the first genuine smile for a long time. He’d just kissed his boss, something he’d wanted to do for a long time. He’d half told Adam about what was going on in his life and now he was about to spend a whole day with the gorgeous man. Something he hadn’t done for a very long time. The only thing he was scared of (yeah he was scared) was telling Adam what he would become in just a few days time. The envelope contained a letter from his father telling him everything. His mother had told him certain information, but it should have been his father explaining what was going to happen to him. His father had tried to tell him but Tommy had thought he was hallucinating because of the medication he was on. Then when he died his mother said it had been the truth he’d spoken, Tommy had curled in on himself. But being with Adam on tour had helped bring him back out of his depression and he’d begun to feel good again.

Then when he’d gone back this year for the anniversary, his mother had given him the letter, he was scared.

He was pleased Adam had arrived, pleased he’d sent him for food, otherwise he would have spent the rest of the day and night drinking himself stupid, then he wouldn’t have been in any fit state for rehearsals tomorrow.

He ordered the food and felt some of the weight had already lifted. Once paid for he headed back to Adam, his boss, his….what? _What was his relationship with Adam? Stop thinking too much Ratliff, let’s see where this takes us_. He headed back to his apartment with another genuine smile on his face.

Adam watched him from the window as Tommy walked across the street. Reaching for his phone his smile faded slightly. He’d have to tell Tommy everything before they took their relationship any further. Sauli had understood, but would Tommy. He searched his phone for Neil’s number and dialled.

“Hey little brother what gives?”

“Adam, what have you done?”

“Why would I have done anything?”

“Well it’s always either something you’ve done or something you want when you ring me sounding so cheerful.”

“And I love you too Neil.”

“Seriously Adam, what is it?”

“Ok two things. I’m staying with Tommy today, he’s not in a good place at the moment. Secondly I’m going to tell him about us.”

“What? No you can’t, unless….Oh no Adam you haven’t? Please tell me you haven’t slept with him?”

“No Neil I haven’t slept with him….yet, just kissed him.” Neil growled. “Neil what was that for?”

“You said you wouldn’t get involved with another human after Sauli.”

“I….Neil I love him and have for a long time. Tommy is different he’s….well there’s something about him that I can’t work out, but we’re gonna talk that’s why I’m staying with him.”

“Ok brother, but be careful, you know what the council says about relationships with humans.”

“Yeah, I know, but I have to try. Look Tommy will be back in a minute so I’ll see you at rehearsals tomorrow.”

“You be careful Adam, and if you need me just ring.”

“Thanks little brother, bye.”

Neil wished him luck and disconnected.

Adam had no sooner put his phone back in his pocket when the door opened and Tommy was back.

“Hey Glitterbaby Neil says hi and he’ll see us at rehearsals tomorrow. What did you get?”

“Bottles of water, smoothie each, some sandwiches and pasta.”

“Wow, that’s a feast. Ok wanna eat now or later?”

“Um later, I don’t think I’d keep any food down. Not with what I have to say.”

“Oh Tommy come here.” Adam held his arms out. Slowly Tommy walked to him and as Adam embraced him Tommy started to relax slightly. He wound his arms around Adam and breathed in what was just Adam. But then his senses latched on to something else, something he’d not noticed before. Was this because of what he was becoming or was it because he’d not held Adam for a while? Whichever reason his heart began racing and he tried to pull away.

Adam felt Tommy tense, what had happened to bring on the change in the blond? Then his senses picked up on something else. Something he’d not noticed before. Was this what Tommy was wanting to talk about? He couldn’t ask, couldn’t force a confession. He’d wait as long as Tommy needed. He kissed the blonds head then pulled away slightly.

“Come on baby, let’s go sit down and we can eat, talk or just cuddle, it’s up to you. Ok?”

“K, um how about we cuddle and talk….that’s if….well….”

“That sounds like a great idea, come on.”

Adam snagged two bottles of water from the kitchen counter, grabbed hold of Tommy’s hand then led them both to the sofa.

“Tommy before we decide where our relationship is going there is something you need to know about me.”

“Oh, are you saying that we might not have a relationship?”

“No baby I’m not saying that, just there are things about me you don’t know and when you do, you may not want to know me.”

“Oh, ok. Um it seems we’ve both hidden things from one another.”

“What do you mean Tommy Joe?”

“That….erm, that letter you found earlier it, well it’s from my father explaining about my family’s past and my future. He….well he tried to tell me before he died but, I was angry about his illness, angry that mom turned to her beliefs for help rather than me and Lisa. So I….I’m afraid I didn’t believe him, thought he was hallucinating. But….but this letter explains everything.”

“And what does it say?”

“Don’t know. Not read it. Too fuckin’ scared to learn the truth.”

“Oh baby, I’m here, I’m not going anywhere, I’ll help you….if you want me to.”

“You….um, may not want to when you find out.”

“Well how about we begin by opening the letter and reading it together?”

“K but would….fuck, would you open it. I’ll read it but I can’t bring myself to….”

“Sure, give it here.”

Tommy handed Adam the envelope. Adam looked at the precise writing on the front, he turned it over ripped it open, withdrew the sheets of paper then handed them to Tommy.

As Tommy unfolded the paper he felt Adam’s arm go around his shoulders and he felt safe. Looking up at Adam he smiled, but Adam saw that it didn’t reach his best friends eyes.

“You ok Tommy?”

“Yeah, will be when I get this out of the way, when I hope that what you hear won’t scare you away.”

“Nothing can be that bad. Come on read it to me….please.” He looked at the beautiful but sad brown eyes, then kissed the blonds lips.

Tommy kissed him back, sighed then began to read the letter.

**Son**

  
**If you’re reading this then two things have happened or are about to happen. I’ve wanted for so long to explain everything to you but I’ve never found the opportunity to do it. Then when you landed your dream job with Adam you were away for long periods of time and we never seemed to have the time anymore. I was so proud of you. I know we weren’t too happy about your choice of job, but when your mother and I saw how happy you were we knew you’d made the right choice. I hope you’re still as happy in your work.**

Tommy stopped reading, he couldn’t focus on the words on the page, his eyes were stinging with tears.

“M’sorry Adam I….wow.”

“Hey take your time baby we have all the time in the world.” Adam pulled the blond closer and kissed his head.

“Thank you.”

“What for?”

“Being here with me.”

“There’s nowhere else I’d rather be. Do you want to carry on or do you want me to….”

“No! Sorry….no I’d rather continue, that way when….anyway it leaves you the opportunity to go when….”

“You aren’t going to get rid of me that easily. I’m staying no matter what.”

“K, we’ll see.”

“Now do you want a drink or….”

“I’d just like to carry on. If I have a drink I don’t think I’d get through this sober.”

“Ok baby.” Adam tightened his grip on Tommy.

Tommy took another deep breath then continued.

**If you have this you must be nearing your 30th birthday. A birthday that means so very much will change for you. I was hoping it wouldn’t come to this but over the centuries our fathers and grandfathers had the chance to change what is about to happen to you. What am I saying? I could have changed what is going to happen, but I loved you and your mother and of course Lisa so very much I couldn’t tear myself away from you, especially not to be away for twelve months without any contact at all.**

**You know some of the Ratliff family history, you know we were once very wealthy. But it was your Great Great Grandfather who put love over money which caused this curse to be on our family. I wish I could be there with you to help you through the change that will occur. I am so very sorry my son. I do love you, I know I never said it often enough and I regret that more than anything.**

“What does he mean Tommy? What curse? What change?”

“Fuck Adam, this is the part where I tell you what is going to happen and then you realise that I’m a freak and you want nothing more to do with me. You won’t even want me in your band.”

“Hey stop. I’ve told you I’m here for you….always.”

“Oh Adam, I wish I could believe that.”

“There’s only one way for me to prove it to you and that’s for you to carry on reading.”

“M’not sure you’re gonna want….”

“Baby I want you and I mean more than a friend and no matter what it is you think is so bad we won’t know until you tell me.”

“K, here goes.”

**As your birthday approaches you’ll begin to notice things. Your senses especially hearing and smell will heighten. But more of that in a bit.**

**Your Great Great Grandfather Joseph Ratliff was due to marry into a wealthy family but he fell in love with another young woman and they found out she was pregnant with Joseph’s child. He went to speak to his parents and his bride to be to call off the wedding. Unfortunately the grandmother of that woman was a practicing witch. No one dared to go against her as she’d done terrible things to people but was not brought to justice because everyone was afraid of her. She forced Joseph to tell her where his lover was and she paid her a visit. She cursed the unborn child saying that when he reached his 30th birthday he would become…**

Tommy stopped.

“What’s wrong baby? What would the baby become?”

“Oh Adam.” Tommy broke down in tears.

“Ssh come on, I want to know.”

“K but remember one thing.”

“What’s that?”

“I….I love you.”

“And I love you. Now….please.”

“Alright.” Tommy wiped his eyes.

**When he reached his 30th birthday he would become a werewolf. The only way to stop the curse would be to wait until his first son was born and then he would leave his family and go and live as a wolf for a full year. Joseph tried to persuade the witch to let him go and live away for a year but she said no the first child had to suffer the fate of becoming a werewolf then they’d realise what it was doing to our family. The child couldn’t do it nor could any of your ancestors. None of us, including myself could bear to be away from their families for such a long period of time.**

**So my son, on your 30th birthday you will transform into a werewolf. I am sorry that I cannot be there to help you. I beg you not to think badly of any of your ancestors, we tried to break the curse but none of us had the will power to stay away from our families.**

**I hope that when your son, and that was another part of the curse, the first child born to a Ratliff would always be a son. I hope that you can either live apart from him for a year or if, like the rest of us you can’t, then I’d hope you’d be there to help him.**

**My only regret is that you’ll go through this on your own.**

**As I said earlier, your senses will become heightened before you change and you will begin to notice things in different ways. People will smell different to you. Some will be repulsive others, well you will be attracted to them. I hope that when you meet a girl and fall in love and marry her that she will be prepared to spend her life with a werewolf, just like your beautiful mother did with me.**

**I’m so sorry you had to find out this way. I know I should have told you years ago. Please forgive me and you should know this too, I never, never stopped loving you.**

**I’m sorry**

**Dad**

Tommy sniffed and wiped away the tears that were freely running down his face.

Adam held onto him until the sobs lessened.

“Wow.”

“Is that all you’re going to say?”

“What else do you want me to say?”

“That I’m making this up. Werewolves don’t exist, that this is all a horrible nightmare and I’m going to wake up in a minute. That as much as you think I’m a shit hot guitarist you can’t have someone like me in your band because I’m too dangerous.” Tommy turned to face Adam, their eyes locked on one another.

“Firstly you are as much a part of the band as I am. You are the only one to travel this crazy train with me from the beginning.” He laughed as Tommy raised an eyebrow when he quoted from his song. “Yeah I know, only way I could think of lightning the mood. Sorry.”

“No don’t be, it fits with what’s going on here today. So what about the rest of what you heard?”

“As much as you want it to be it’s not a dream, so….believe me when I say I know you’re not making it up. I know werewolves exist and I know you’d rather have your father be there to help you, but seeing as he can’t be, I want to be there for you. I want to be the one to help you….change.” He reached out for Tommy’s hands and held on tight.

“Woah back up there Babyboy. Since when did you believe werewolves existed? And why would you want to be with me when…when…well on my birthday?”

“Tommy I’ve always known they exist but I’ll explain that in a moment. As for staying with you when you change, let’s just say I know how it goes.”

“Lambert you’re talking in riddles now. Explain what to me? And how the fuck would you know how it goes unless you’re….you’re a fuckin’ werewolf aren’t you?” Tommy’s eyes widened but as he looked at Adam the dark haired man dropped his head as if in shame. “Hey Babyboy look at me, I’m right aren’t I?” Adam nodded, still not looking at his best friend. “Why the hell haven’t you told me this before?”

“I….um I was worried.” He still didn’t look up.

“Why were you worried?”

“I thought if we told you you’d leave and I’d never see you again and I couldn’t live without you nearby. So we decided it would be better to keep it to ourselves.”

“Hang on, we who the fuck is we?”

“Neil, mom and I.”

“What they’re both….?”  
“No not mom, Neil, me and dad.”

“Wow.”

“Yeah, that kinda sums it up doesn’t it?”

“But how….your family’s not cursed like mine is it?”

“No Tommy we were born like it. It goes back centuries too. But in our case an ancestor was bitten.”

“Fuck!”

“Anyway we can change when we want to and we don’t bite or eat humans. It’s not in our nature. The only time we’d bite a human would be if we were going to spend the rest of our lives with them as a mate. It would be our claim on each other and no other were would be able to take advantage of us. And apparently if we bite someone when we’re having sex it is the best thing ever. I’ve not done that as I’ve not met anyone I want to spend the rest of my life with….yet.”

“But what about Sauli?”

“We loved each other yes, but our careers were going in different directions, it was hard to say goodbye to him although we’re still friends. But we were never going to be forever.”

“Oh. So do you think you’ll ever find someone you want to spend the rest of your life with?”

“Tommy, I’ve found him. If he’ll have me that is?” Adam looked into the beautiful brown eyes and smiled.

“What? You mean you’d want to spend your life with me?”

“Yes Tommy I do, I love you and you said you love me. Would you have me?”

“Yeah Adam I would.”

Adam pulled Tommy towards him and hugged tight.

Pulling away Tommy smiled, then became serious again. “So you can change when you want?” Adam nodded. “Would you….would you change, now, for me?”

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah, I won’t say I’m looking forward to the first time, I know it’s gonna hurt, but I want to see what’s going to happen to me. You don’t have to if you don’t want to. Sorry I shouldn’t….” He was stopped mid-sentence by Adam kissing him.

“I’ll change for you. You only had to ask.”

“K, do you want me to move away from you?”

“No, you’re fine where you are. I promise not to get too many hairs on your sofa.” He laughed and was pleased when he saw Tommy laugh.

“Good because if you do you’re cleaning them off.” Tommy kissed Adam quickly.

Adam moved away slightly then closed his eyes.

Tommy sat and watched in awe as he saw his best friend change from a gorgeous man into a beautiful white wolf who’s paws and ear tips were as black as coal.

Tommy inched closer to the wolf who had now laid down on the sofa. He reached his hand out. “You’re not gonna bite me are you?” The wolf huffed. “I’ll take that as a no shall I?” The wolf huffed again. Tommy looked into the animals eyes and saw blue pools just like Adam.

He stroked the wolf’s head and it nuzzled into the hand. “You’re beautiful Adam. God what am I doing? I’m fuckin’ talking to a wolf who probably can’t understand me.” The wolf whined. “You can understand me?” the wolf gently barked. “Ssh if someone thinks I’ve got a dog in here they’ll come and throw you out.” The wolf huffed again. “Ok beautiful creature, maybe you should change back.”

Adam seemed to nod his head but waited.

“What’s the matter, can’t you change back?” The wolf huffed again. “So what are you waiting for?” Tommy suddenly had a thought. “Oh my God, you’re gonna be naked aren’t you?” The wolf huffed, Tommy giggled, “K, so I’ll turn my back how’s that?” He heard a low growl as he turned around.

Within seconds, “ok so you can turn around if you want.”

Tommy turned to see a very naked Adam sat on his sofa with a cushion strategically placed over his junk. He laughed.

“S’not funny Tommy Joe, I’m ok if I take my clothes off first, but….well.”

“So why didn’t you?” Tommy moved closer to him, “I don’t mind seeing you naked.”

“Really? Now how about you get naked and we can continue this conversation in a more comfortable place, um well if you want to?”

“Your wolf is beautiful, just like you, and as for me getting naked, mmm I like the sound of that.” Tommy got off the sofa and as Adam watched, the tiny blond stripped.

“Tommy Joe you’re a beautiful man. Are you sure this is what you want?”

“Yeah Adam, I’ve never wanted anyone as much as I want you.”

“What about….”

“We can continue that conversation later. Right now I want you in me showing me what it’s like.” He paused, “but I’ve….well I’ve had a guy give me a hand job, but never….you know.”

“I know baby and I promise not to hurt you. If you want me to stop at any time just say so and I will.”

“Ok.” Tommy held out his hand. “Come on let me show you my bed. Oh and please leave my cushion on the sofa. I want to see all of your gorgeous body.”

Adam smiled, placed the cushion back on the sofa and stood up.

“Mmm I see someone is already wanting to play.” Tommy ghosted a hand over Adam’s already hard dick.

“Nngh keep doing that and I won’t last long enough to get in you”

“Come on then, take me to bed Babyboy.”

Tommy led him to the bedroom all thought of werewolves pushed to the backs of their minds….for now.”

^V^

Adam kissed his lover “You ok baby?”

“Mmm need to sleep now. You’ve worn me out.”

“Oh baby you haven’t experienced anything yet. Wait until you’re part were, part human then you’ll truly understand what a mind blowing orgasm is.”

“You mean to say I still have some brains left? Fuck that felt as though they escaped a long while ago.”

“Oh Tommy I love you so very much.”

“Mmm love you too, but need to sleep.”

“K, you sleep I’ll just watch over you.”

“Ok.” Tommy was soon breathing easy and asleep.

Adam made sure Tommy was ready for him, he knew this tiny blond hadn’t been with too many men, and he knew he’d never gone all the way with a man, he was still finding his way sexually. But once Adam got him to relax Tommy had made noises that Adam was sure he’d never heard before. Tommy was beautiful, amazing and Adam was so happy they’d finally confessed their love to one another. The only thing that was worrying Adam was the first time Tommy became a werewolf. He hadn’t had a chance to ask how Tommy felt about it, they’d both been too wrapped up in loving one another to talk. But he knew when Tommy woke they would have to talk about it. Tommy’s birthday was only two days away.

He watched as the blond slept “you’re an amazing man Tommy Joe and I am here for you no matter what. I’m never going to leave you.” He leant down and kissed the blond lightly.

Tommy moaned and turned over, his back to Adam. Adam lay down pulling the tiny man to him, spooning him like it was the most natural thing in the world.

Adam must have fallen asleep because he was aware that someone was trying to extract themselves from his arms.

“Fuck Lambert you’re heavy. Need to pee, let me go!”

“M’sorry Glitterbaby.” He released the blond who darted out of the bedroom heading for the bathroom.

Adam’s stomach growled and he remembered they hadn’t eaten any of the food Tommy had bought from the deli. He climbed out of bed smiling at what they’d occupied themselves doing instead. He retrieved his jeans and went in search of food.

Tommy emerged from the bathroom to see his best friend, now his lover, standing in his kitchen half naked.

“You look hot standing there like that. I don’t know what took us so long.”

Adam turned staring at a completely naked Tommy, “Shit baby if you keep standing there looking like that we’ll never eat today.”

“Like what you see?”

“Mmm I love what I see. Now go put some jeans or something on, I’m hungry in more ways than one.”

“K” Tommy’s stomach growled.

“Heard that Ratliff, you also need to eat.”

“Wow how did….Oh!” Tommy suddenly realised what his father mad meant about heightened senses.

“Yeah….now go….get _some_ clothes on and then we can eat and chat some more.” Adam blew his….what? boyfriend? A kiss as he watched him disappear into the bedroom.

Adam was smiling as he busied himself getting the sandwiches and pasta out of the containers. He was suddenly aware of someone watching him. “You like what you see Tommy Joe?”

“Yeah, I like watching my boyfriend…” he stopped.

“What’s the matter? What did you stop for?”

“I um….called you my boyfriend and I don’t….”

“Don’t you want me to be your boyfriend?”

“Of course I do I just thought….”

“Well stop thinking and come and help your boyfriend with the food.”

Tommy smiled and for the first time for a long time that smile reached his eyes.

Tommy took the plates through to the living room, putting them on the coffee table. Adam carried the drinks through, handing one to Tommy.

Taking a long drink of the cool liquid tommy looked up at Adam.

“What’s on your mind Tommy Joe?”

“Oh just thinking.”

“You think too much, just talk to me I’m here for you, not gonna go anywhere not after that hot sex we had earlier. I for one want more.”

“You do?”

“Of course I do, what did you expect? A one time fuck and then I’d leave you because you’ve not done it with men before?”

“Mmm something like that….yeah.”

Adam put his drink down and faced Tommy. “Oh Tommy, I told you before I have wanted you for such a long time. With me being were, you not sure of your sexuality, then your dad dying, I just didn’t want to think of you in that way. I’m here for the long haul and as I said this morning I’m gonna help you through your first transformation….if you’ll let me.”

“If I’m honest I’m shit scared and I wouldn’t want anyone other than my best friend there with me. Even more so now I know who he is and how beautiful his wolf is.”

“Thank you, that means so much to me. I’ve never seen what my wolf looks like.”

“Well next time you shift I’ll take a picture of you.”

“Ok and when you shift I’ll take one of you so you can see what your wolf looks like.”

“Ok but….”

“But what?”

“How long will it take for me to shift?”

“I’m not gonna sugar coat this. It’s not how I am.” Adam took Tommy’s cup from him, placing it on the table. He then took both the blonds hands in his own. “It’s not pleasant the first time. You never know when it’s going to start. It’ll come as a shock to you, your body will feel like it’s being pulled in all different directions. Your bones will stretch, you’ll feel like they’re being broken. I’m sorry baby but you have to know.”

“I know, go on.”

“You sure?” Tommy nodded. “Ok, you’ll feel the fur inching its way through your skin, it’ll burn. But you’ll not have to be on your own. I’m going to make sure of that.”

“But we have rehearsals for the next two days then we all said we were going out to celebrate.”

“And we still can. We don’t have to cancel your celebration. From what I can remember from your fathers letter, it will happen at the start of your birthday, so that means midnight on the 17th onwards into the morning of the 18th.”

“Oh, but that means I’ll have to be here, I don’t….”

“No Tommy you’re going to come back to my house and stay for as long as you want. I know how you love my music room. If I remember you still have one of your guitars there.”

Tommy smiled, “yeah left it there just in case. In case of what I can’t remember.”

Adam laughed, “there you go. Look why don’t we go back to mine now? We can just as easily go to rehearsals from there. Besides it’ll save me coming to pick you up.”

“If you’re sure?”

“I wouldn’t have suggested it if I wasn’t and think of this, we wouldn’t have to get out of bed so early for rehearsals, less distance for you to travel.”

“Mmm I like the sound of that.”

“Great, that’s settled, come on I’ll help you pack a few things. I know what your packing is like.” They laughed.

Once Tommy had got everything he needed he stood looking around his apartment.

“What’s wrong baby?”

“Just thinking, the next time I come back here I won’t be me anymore.”

“Oh Tommy of course you’ll be you. You’ll just have an extra part of your personality. And if your wolf is anything like you….it’ll be amazing.”

“You said Neil and your father are were’s too? How? How did Neil cope and how did your father tell you?”

“Dad explained and showed us both when we were old enough to understand. We didn’t shift until we were ten. Dad helped me and I helped Neil.”

“Will you tell Neil about me?”

“I’ll only tell him what you want me to tell him. It’s up to you how much or how little that is.”

“Ok, is….is Neil still living at yours?”

“Unfortunately yes. Don’t get me wrong I love him to bits, but….”

“Yeah, I can imagine.” They laughed.

“Come on then, let’s go, get you settled in your room.”

“Oh!”

“What’s wrong?”

“After….well earlier I um….never mind.”

“No baby, tell me please.”

“Well I thought you might….fuck….don’t you want me to stay in your room, your bed?”

“Oh I’d like nothing more, but I thought you would feel better.”

“I will feel better with your arms around me.”

“That’s settled, you’re staying in my room.” He kissed Tommy quickly, grabbed his hand and after Tommy had picked up his bag they headed to Adam’s.

^V^

Adam opened his front door, “Neil you in?” he shouted as he pulled Tommy in after him. No answer “mmm seems we’re on our own.” He closed the door then pushed Tommy up against it spreading his legs so he could fit between them. He then proceeded to kiss the blond, nipping at his bottom lip, his hands raking up his sides pushing the Metallica t-shirt up on his way north.

Tommy’s dick suddenly became very interested and he began rubbing against Adam trying to gain friction. Adam felt his own dick growing hard and as he reached between them to get a hand on their zippers.

“Oh ew big brother, I’m gonna be scarred for life now. Why didn’t you shout?”

Both Adam’s and Tommy’s erections didn’t like being interrupted and both laughed realising they’d gone soft.

“What’s so funny Adam?”

“Oh never mind Neil, and we did shout, so where were you?”

“In the shower, which is where the two of you should be, preferably a cold one.”

“Neil, can’t a man kiss his boyfriend without interruption?”

“What, you and Tommy….you’re….what about? Have you thought….”

“Neil” Tommy looked up at Adam and smiled. “Neil if you are going to say Adam and I shouldn’t because he’s a werewolf, I know and….”

“Fuck Tommy you know? Adam what did I tell you about….”

“Neil, little brother, calm down.”

“Hey, don’t tell me to calm down. What on earth?”

“Hey boys, stop. I think Neil deserves to know.”

“Tommy are you sure?”

“Yeah Adam I’m sure. He’s gonna have to know if I’m staying here.”

“Know what? What have you both…ew too much information guys.”

“No Neil we need to sit down. Tommy has something important to say.”

“Ok, am I going to need….”

“Neil, shut the fuck up!” Both men shouted together.

Adam held onto Tommy’s hand all the time he was telling Neil his family history.

“Well there you go, my shady past and unsure future.”

“Wow, m’so sorry you’re going to have to go through this now. It was um….painful when I was ten, I’ve heard it gets worse.”

“Gee thanks Neil, that’s why I’m here, Adam is going to help me.”

“Yeah and you couldn’t have picked a better person.”

“Aw Neil, you going mushy on me?” Adam pulled his brother close and kissed his cheek.

“Get off me!” They all laughed. “Go kiss your boyfriend, am sure he would appreciate it more.”

“Thanks Neil, you’re not a bad brother after all are you?”

“And I’ll tell you how I’m going to be a better brother. I’ll go stay with mom for a few days, that way when the time comes you can have the whole house to move around in. And before you ask Tommy, you’ll feel as though you want to escape your own skin, so sitting down waiting for it to happen will not be an option.”

“Thank you brother, I don’t say this often enough but I love you.”

“Yeah yeah,” he blushed “look guys I’ll get out of your fur!” he smiled as the two men groaned. “And I’ll see you both at rehearsals tomorrow.”

Half an hour later Neil had gone and Adam was on the phone ordering Taco’s for supper.

“Adam!”

“Mmmm?”

“I know we’ve only just….you know?”

“Yeah, what’s the matter baby?”

“Would you mind just holding me tonight and not doing anything but cuddle.”

“Hey we can do whatever you want.”

“Thank you I really do love you.”

“I love you too Glitterbaby.”

^V^

The next two days seemed to fly by in a whirlwind of rehearsals, laughter and eating. It wasn’t until the tea time on the 17th that Tommy went quiet.”

“Hey TJ you ok?”

“What?....yeah, sorry, just thinking.”

“Yep milestone birthday tomorrow, you’ll be the oldest one of all of us.”

“Do you feel an old man?”

“No he feels up Adam, and he’s younger!” Brian shouted across the studio.

Tommy glared at him but couldn’t keep a straight face so threw an empty water bottle at him. “And he’s good at feeling me up too.”

“Eww boys too much information!”

“Gee thanks guys, No I don’t.”

“What’re you doing tonight?”

“Me and Adam are going to watch a film then bed.”

Adam moved behind Tommy wrapping his arms around him kissing his neck. “And before you ask we’re going to be sleeping!”

Laughter was heard from all of them. “Of course you will boys we believe you.” Ashley commented through the laughter.

“Right so, now you know how we’re going to be spending our evening we’re going to go and relax and we’ll see you all at Raja’s tomorrow night for the celebration.”

Hand in hand the pair left to laughter still ringing in their ears.

Once in Adam’s car, “do the band know about you and Neil?”

“Yeah we had to tell them when they came to mine unannounced and Neil and I were bounding around in our wolf form.”

“Ah, awkward.”

“Oh yeah. You don’t have to say anything to them if you don’t want to.”

“I want to tell them, but let’s wait until after the party at Raja’s.”

“Ok baby, anything you want.”

“Thank you.”

The rest of the journey was made in silence. Adam not wanting to push Tommy into talking, he knew he’d open up when he was ready. Tommy spent the journey thinking about later that night.

When they pulled up at Adam’s Tommy was still lost in his thoughts. He didn’t hear Adam get out of the car then go around and open his door.

“Penny for them?”

“What?, oh sorry, m’just thinking.”

“Said it before, you think too much, but I understand. And it’s easier for me to say than do, but don’t worry, I’m here for you.”

“I know Adam, but doesn’t stop me being scared.”

“I understand, come on let’s go inside and have something to eat.”

“Don’t think I could keep anything down.”

“Tommy you have to eat, the shift is going to take it out of you and if you don’t eat then when you shift back you’ll collapse and I really don’t want that to happen.”

“K, I’ll try to eat something, but….Oh Adam I’m _really_ scared.”

“I know baby, I know and I’ll be there every step of the way.” He helped his boyfriend out of the car and wrapping their arms around each other they went inside.

Adam wasn’t a good cook but he managed to make bacon sandwiches, knowing Tommy loved them. “Here you go, try to eat a couple, they’ll help.”

“Thank you. I’m sorry”

“Don’t be, it’s a huge thing to have happen to you especially so late. All the other were’s I know first changed when they were still children.”

“As long as you promise not to leave me.”

“I promise. Now come on try to eat one sandwich, for me….please.”

Tommy smiled and started eating. He surprised himself and Adam by finishing four of them.

“Wow, coming from a tiny guy who said he wasn’t hungry, you certainly polished those off.”

“What can I say? You told me I had to keep my strength up.”

Adam laughed, “come here wanna cuddle my boyfriend.”

“Mmm sounds good. What time is it?”

Adam sighed he didn’t want Tommy to think too much. “10.30, you have plenty of time yet.”

“Ok, but I’m getting warm, is the air con on?”

“No, want me to put it on?”

“Please.” Tommy removed his hoodie. Normally he wouldn’t be feeling so warm but hey he wasn’t normal any more.

Adam came back, “ok baby?”

“Yeah, I think it’s starting.”

“How do you feel?”

“My skin is burning and I just want to scratch it off.”

“Want me to get you a cold drink?”

“Mmm ice water would be good, thank you.”

“Hey don’t worry, we’ll get through this.”

“Thank you. And Adam…” Adam looked back, “remember I love you.”

“I know and I love you too. Now I’ll be right back.” He left his boyfriend hoping they would both be ok.

When he got back Tommy had removed his t-shirt and Adam could see sweat glistening his torso. He marvelled how hot Tommy looked and his own wolf wanted to push forward and lick the man’s body. Adam managed to keep his wolf at bay, for now. He knew later he wouldn’t be able to, it would want to own Tommy’s wolf.

“Here you go baby.”

“Nnngh, Adam, fuck it hurts.”

“Oh baby, I’m sorry.”

“Aargh! What, what’re you sorry for?”

“Not being able to help you more.”

“You are helping, by letting me be here, by talking to me.”

“I’ll always be here for you. Now stop talking you’ll need all your energy.”

“Will…nngh….will you do one thing for me?”

“Of course, what is it?”

“Kiss me once more before….fuck!”

Adam moved closer and gently kissed his gorgeous man, careful not to touch him too much, he knew how sensitive his skin would be.

“Thank you….grr, thank you. Shit what was that?”

“That baby was your beautiful wolf wanting to push through. Will you do something for me now?” Tommy nodded, it was beginning to be difficult even to talk now. “Listen to my voice, I’m going to talk you through this.” He looked at his watch, the last hour had gone so quickly, Tommy looked as though he’s be ready to shift so close to midnight.

“Ok baby, I want you to take the rest of your clothes off. I want you to be comfortable. No one is going to be coming, Neil is still at mom’s.”

“K.” Tommy did as he was told. Some relief coming when he’d removed his clothes. He didn’t care that he was naked, he just wanted this to be over. He found he couldn’t sit still, he got up and started pacing the room. “Adaaaam!”

“Ssh it’s ok, I’m here, not going anywhere. Do what you have to do, no one can see us.”

Tommy sat back on the sofa, but found he couldn’t bear to have anything touching his skin. He got up and started pacing again. All too soon he screamed and doubled over. The pain taking him to his knees.

Adam wanted to go to hold him, but knew that was the last thing he should do, instead, “it’s ok baby, listen to my voice. I’m here, you’re going to be alright, you’re nearly there. It may not feel like it but it will be over in a few minutes, you’re doing really well.”

“Doesn’t….aargh….feel….grr…like it.”

“Try to relax baby, I know it’s easy for me to say, but you must try. It will be easier if you do. It will get better.” He saw Tommy collapse onto his side. Adam knew the next few minutes would see him go from human to wolf. He remembered what his first time was like. It had been painful, but not as much as what Tommy was going through.

Tommy felt as though his bones were pushing through his skin, each one cracking and growing, slowly inching their way through. His finger nails were growing at such a fast rate he didn’t think they’d ever stop. The pain was like nothing he’d experienced before. He’d broken bones, he’d played his guitar until his fingers bled, but this….this pain was unbearable. He hoped Adam was right and it wasn’t this bad every time. He couldn’t cope with this all the time, he’d end up doing what? Killing himself, no he’d never do that he loved Adam too much he wanted to spend the rest of his life with his lover. He wanted to scream, growl or whatever but even thinking about doing either of those was painful. When he’d collapsed on the floor it had been cool to his skin. He was thankful Adam had decided not to carpet the whole of the living area. He didn’t think his skin would have remained on his body if he had. He wanted to scratch at his skin, peel it off. Maybe if he did that this burning sensation would ease. He’d had fevers when he’d been ill, but never like this. Instead of sweat droplets he imagined hot volcanic lava escaping his pores.

He huffed at himself _stop thinking too much, that’s what Adam keeps telling you._ _This is going to be over soon._ He daren’t open his eyes, he didn’t want to see bones sticking through his fingers, he didn’t want to see the blood he could hear gushing around his body, seeping onto the floor. And most of all he didn’t want to see Adam and the hurt he knew would be on his lovers’ face. He could hear Adam’s voice in the distance but couldn’t make out what he was actually saying. He wanted to go over to Adam, let him know he was alright but he couldn’t get up, not yet. His paws, _he huffed to himself, when did he start thinking of paws?_ Well they felt as though someone had poked each pad with hundreds of hot needles. And his head, wow hangover! More like all his worst hangovers all at once.

Then it stopped. His breathing was still ragged, but the burning had stopped, the sound of his bones cracking had stopped. It wasn’t painful anymore. He lay there, eyes closed trying to get his breathing back to normal. Then he felt something touch him. Touch….what? What were they? They felt like ears, very sensitive ears.

“Hey baby, come on open your eyes for me. Let me know you can hear me.”

Tommy gently opened one eye, then the other. The first thing he saw besides Adam smiling down at him was a brown mottled snout. He tried to speak but all that escaped his lips was a growl.

“Oh Tommy, you’re beautiful. Baby you did so well. I love you with all my heart.”

Tommy made a noise that sounded like a cross between a bark and a growl.

“Tommy you’ll bet used to the noises you can make, and it will become easier for you too.”

Tommy felt Adam stroke his head and then move away. He whined at the loss of contact.

“It’s ok Tommy, I want you to try and stand up for me, can you do that?”

The wolf huffed. Adam was right the noises were coming more naturally. He stretched his front legs and flexed his paws, then he did the same with his back legs. He gently moved to a standing position. It felt weird on four feet rather than two, but he tentatively started to move towards Adam who had gone back to sit on the sofa.

Adam smiled as the golden brown and black wolf nuzzled his hand. “Oh Tommy you are so gorgeous. I wish you could see yourself.” Tommy huffed, “Oh I remember, you want me to take a picture of you?” Tommy huffed again. “Ok, let me get my phone.” Adam picked his phone up, but as he aimed it at Tommy the wolf turned and walked away.

“Tommy what?....”

The wolf headed up the stairs. “Hey where do you think you’re going?”

The wolf carried on walking so all Adam could do was follow.

Tommy headed into Adam’s bedroom and jumped up on the bed. “Hey if you shed fur you’re cleaning it off.” Adam echoed the words Tommy had spoken when he’d shifted at Tommy’s.

The wolf turned a full circle then lay down, a low growl escaping its mouth.

“Oh I see you want to pose for me do you? Right then Tommy Joe, my beautiful wolf, stay exactly where you are.” Adam aimed his phone at Tommy and took a picture. He checked to see if it had taken ok. He was pleased with how it turned out so he switched his phone off, he didn’t want anyone disturbing them, not tonight.

Tommy watched as Adam placed his phone on the dresser then stripped. Before the brown wolves eyes he saw the beautiful white wolf appear and jump up beside him. Curling up close Adam snuggled against his lover.

Nuzzling close, Tommy felt drained, so closing his eyes he willed sleep to overtake him.

Adam watched as his boyfriend fell asleep. Closing his own eyes it wasn’t long before he too fell asleep.

^V^

Tommy woke shivering, he couldn’t understand what was happening. He moved and realised he had a head of black hair resting on his chest. _His chest, not fur, but human skin. When had he shifted back?_

“Adam, hey Babyboy wake up! I’ve, you’ve, we’ve…we’re back to human form.”

“Mmm yeah, and I’m fuckin’ freezing.”

“Oh I know a way to warm us up.”

“Mmm are you sure?”

“Oh yeah, I feel great and I missed making love with you last night.”

“You were, are a beautiful wolf, baby, and I’ll show you how beautiful later.”

“Thank you. Adam will you do something else for me?”

“I will if I can, what is it?”

“When we talked the other day you mentioned about claiming your lover. I want you to claim me.”

“But Tommy, if I do that you’ll not have the choice of breaking the curse. You’ll have to remain a were for all time. Are you sure that’s what you want?”

“I want to spend the rest of my life with you….if….well if you want me that way. And besides neither of us can get pregnant so in a way we have broken the curse. Lisa has a gorgeous daughter and….” He couldn’t say anything as Adam had crushed his lips to Tommy’s.

“Oh baby, I want nothing more than to spend the rest of my life with you.”

“So um, will you….will you claim me?”

“Yes Tommy Joe I will.”

“Well then, what are you waiting for?”

Tommy leant across and kissed Adam slowly at first then as Adam pulled him closer and his tongue asked for entry into Tommy’s mouth, their kisses got deeper, wetter. Tommy moaned as he opened up and their tongues duelled for supremacy.

Adam’s hands moved up the blonds body tweaking a nipple as he brushed over it.

“Nngh, need you in me.”

“Soon baby, soon.”

Adam began kissing his way down Tommy’s neck nipping on the skin at the juncture of his throat and neck. Working further down he nipped on a nipple again, sucking then licking it into a hard nub. He licked it once more then moved over to the other one giving it equal attention.

Adam knew that Tommy’s skin would still be sensitive from last night and as he nipped the nipple Tommy arched his hips from the bed. Adam smiled and held his lover down, putting slight pressure on his hips.

“Adam, please, need you….nngh”

“I know Tommy, soon.”

Adam continued to work his way down Tommy’s body, kissing and nipping as he went. Reaching his hips he sucked a red mark on his right one then moved to leave a matching one on his left hip.

“F.U.C.K.!”

“Enjoy baby.”

Adam next licked and sucked his way further, reaching Tommy’s very hard leaking dick. He took him straight down until his nose was tickled by the fine hairs at the base.

“Oh my God Adam. If you carry on I’ll come before you’re in me!”

Adam laughed and as he did so he hummed around Tommy’s length.

“Aaargh!” Tommy was on the verge of shooting his load when Adam pulled off with a pop.

“Oh didn’t I tell you, a were’s recovery time after an orgasm is far quicker than a human’s. You could be ready to go again in less than five minutes.”

“Fuck….really?” Tommy’s eyes widened.

“Mmm thought I’d leave that bit of information for later.”

“So Babyboy don’t stop, I’ve never had multiple orgasms like that before. Another reason not to break this curse.”

Adam laughed and immediately took Tommy back down into his throat. Adam moved up and down the length sucking and licking as he went. Each time he reached the head he dipped his tongue into the leaking slit causing delicious noises to escape Tommy’s mouth.

Adam hummed around his boyfriends length as he moved his hand to the back of his lover, searching for the entrance he so wanted to be inside of.

“Nngh Adam going to….nngh….going….Adaaam!” Tommy came shooting warm liquid down his lovers’ throat.

Adam gripped Tommy’s hips again, helping him through his orgasm. He pulled off the softening length and looked into the love blown eyes of the blond beneath him.

“You ok baby?”

“Mmmm”

“Want to rest?”

“Fuck that, want you in me.”

Adam laughed, “wow your stamina has increased. Oh baby.”

Adam reached to the bedside cabinet and retrieved the lube.

“What about a condom?”

“Were’s are not like humans and we don’t need them.”

“Oh! Even better.” Tommy felt his dick twitch again. “Fuck Adam you weren’t wrong. I think someone wants to play again.”

“Mmm so I see. Not gonna touch it this time and neither are you. You’re gonna come with just my dick inside you.”

“And a beautiful huge dick it is too. Now stop talking and fuck me into the mattress.”

“God Tommy, you have got a filthy mouth.”

“Mmm that’s why you love me.”

Adam kissed him. He reached around again, finding the tight muscle of Tommy’s hole. Gently inserting one finger, Tommy bucked his hips off the bed again, but Adam expertly held him down.

Tommy looked into Adam’s eyes and saw love and lust.

Adam’s finger gently moved higher into Tommy eliciting moans from the blond.

“Come on Adam, is that all you’ve got? Need your beautiful dick in me.”

“Soon baby, need to make sure you’re ready.”

“Mmm, more then….please.”

Adam pulled his finger out and this time as he pushed back in he added another finger, scissoring them as he went. Ghosting over Tommy’s prostate as he went. Tommy’s moans getting louder at every touch.

“Nnngh Adam not. Going. To. Last. In me right the fuck now!”

Adam looked up at Tommy, he’d closed his eyes and his head was back in the pillow. “Tommy want you to look at me while I make love to you. Can you do that for me?”

“Mmm” Tommy opened his eyes straight into the blue pools of Adam’s.

Adam removed his fingers and the lube he had on them he used to slick up his length.

Tommy lifted his legs wrapping them around Adam’s waist, pulling him closer.

Adam lined the head up with Tommy’s hole and gently pushed the tip in. He stopped, making sure Tommy was ok.

“Lambert, you gonna move or do I have to do all the work?”

“No baby, just….”

“Don’t just….just fuckin’ move!”

Adam’s throaty laugh went straight to Tommy’s dick and it twitched again.

“You’re so beautiful.”

“Mmm….move.”

Adam began pushing further into Tommy’s tight, wet heat, marvelling at how such a tiny man could take his huge dick.

They moved in rhythm and each one smiling at the sensations going through their bodies.

“You….nnngh gonna claim me then?”

“If….if you’re sure.”

“Yeah….want you….forever.”

“K, we need to come together for it to be the best sensation.”

“Well get going Babyboy m’nearly there.”

Adam moved faster, his own orgasm quickly building. He looked down at Tommy who smiled and nodded.

Adam moved in and out once more then as he pushed back in again he leant down, his fangs extended and he bit Tommy just as his orgasm shot through him.

Tommy’s orgasm hit seconds later and without realising, his own fangs dropped and he bit into Adam’s shoulder.

They felt their release go on for what seemed like forever. Their fangs tearing into flesh making it more heightened.

As they both shuddered the end of their release, Adam dropped down onto Tommy’s tiny body.

“Fuck Lambert, you’re heavy.”

“M’sorry.” He gently pulled out of his lover and flopped at the side of him. “Wow! That was….amazing.”

“Mmmm”

“You ok?”

“Oh yeah. What a birthday present.”

“Happy Birthday lover.”

“We need to talk about what’s going to happen.”

“Yeah I know, but not yet Tommy, you should rest. Then we can discuss our future later. We have the rest of our lives.”

“Like the sound of that. Love you Babyboy.”

“Love you too.” Adam looked at Tommy and saw he was asleep. _Gonna teach you all sorts, but gonna love you more than anything_.

Adam wrapped his arms around Tommy pulling him close, closed his eyes and in seconds he too was asleep.

 

End


End file.
